Golden Heart and Auburn eyes
by Name'sLee
Summary: Amber is a 16 year old orphan girl who lives in the Golden Heart foster house for abandoned children ever since she was born. What happens when she finishes high school but discovers a new world of Greek gods and goddesses, that she is the only child of one of them and that there are hundreds of teenagers just like her? 1 year after the Second Giant War. Not AU! Mostly Percabeth!
1. Time to Say Goodbye

**Hello everyone! My name is Alisson but you can call me Lee, and this is my first fanfiction! It's not an AU and the first chapter is set just after the Second Giant War. Percy and Annabeth are both 19 and already went to college in New Rome but don't worry, they are going to appear a lot in the fanfiction a little later. Please review, any criticism is accepted and flamers will be ignored. Good reading for all of you!**

 **AMBER'S POV:**

I was finishing packing my bags in my bed when I heard a familiar voice.

"Have you finished packing your stuff yet Abbie?" A short, brunette woman stood by the door of my little but cozy room. She had intense auburn eyes, almost red, that made you feel like you were staring at a bonfire. Eyes that made me feel safe and at home, even though I lived in a foster house and had no parents. The memory made me feel a little sad but I shrugged the feeling off my mind.

"Sure! I just finished, H!" Hestia wasn't related to me at all, at least not that I knew. She was a caretaker in the foster house I lived, Golden Heart Foster House for abandoned children, and although she wasn't a relative, she always took care of me since I was abandoned at the building's door when I was a baby, and I always considered her my _adopted mother_ even though she never actually adopted me because she said she didn't have enough money to sustain the both of us in her house.

"I can't believe you are actually leaving!" H said, her eyes watering with tears she was uselessly trying to hold back. "I remember it like it was yesterday, 16 years ago when I started taking care of you after finding you in the front door. You were the cutest little thing and I never stopped loving you since then." When she finished the sentence, she couldn't hold back and tears were streaming down her face.

"Aww, Hestia! Don't be like that! You taught me well enough. I can take care of myself, I promise! And you even got one rich friend of yours to set me up with a free flat until I manage to get the money to buy one myself!" When she first told me 4 weeks ago that she managed to get me a flat, I found it really strange that she had a friend who could just handle a free flat to someone he or she didn't even knew, but I shrugged the thought. "It's not even too far away from here, so you can come and visit me anytime you want as long as I'm not in school!" I said, before getting up from my bed and hugging her.

"I know, Amber, but it won't be the same. I won't ever again be able to wake you up in the morning so you don't miss school, or make you coffee before you leave. I just love you so much Ambrosine! I will miss you so much! I love you Abbie" She hugged me harder, now sobbing on my left shoulder, making my shirt wet.

"I know H. I love you and I will miss you too." I now had tears streaming from my eyes too, knowing that I was leaving the place I called home ever since I was born, 16 years ago.

We were both on the front door and Hestia gave me some money to pay for the cab that had just parked in front of the foster house. She hugged me one last time, still sobbing.

"I will always love you Amber, don't ever forget me!"

"I promise I won't Hestia. You are always going to be the mother I never had." I kissed her cheek one last time, picked up my bags from the ground and entered the cab. The engine started and my heart jumped knowing I was going in the direction of a new life, a life without Hestia to take care of me 24/7. I looked back to the foster house one last time and saw Hestia entering the front door, and for a moment I could've sworn I saw a fiery glint escaping through the crevices of the closing door, but shrugged my shoulder. "Meh, it's probably just my imagination."

10 minutes later, the cab stopped in front of an old 4-story building in the middle of NY. I got out, carrying my bags out by myself (I don't have a lot of clothes, just the necessary) and looked at the driver, who seemed to be in his late years already, with no hair in the top of his head at all, probably because of stress, poor thing.

"It's going to be thirty dollars miss." He said, smiling at me. I gave him the fifty dollars Hestia gifted me earlier this afternoon.

"Keep the change sir!"

"Well, aren't you a good hearted lady! Thank you very much!" He said, before driving off.

I turned around, my bags still in my hands, and walked inside the building, climbing the stairs up to the third floor. I stared at the door with the number 302 written on. I picked the key with the same number written on it from my pocket and placed it the keyhole. I already missed the auburn eyes that watched over me for all my life until now.

"New life and new home, here I come."

 **Hello peeps, thank you for reading all the way to the bottom. This was a short story, just to present some key points of the plot I'm planning. Don't worry about asking about the Camp and all things related, as Amber is going to be there in the next chapter already, and it is going to be longer than this one too. It's pretty obvious who is Amber's godly parent, and before you ask about it being a virgin goddess, I'm already going to clear that out and say Amber wasn't born the normal way, just like Athena's children aren't too, and I will explain it further in the fanfiction. Thanks for reading and please review! Bye!**


	2. A Very Confusing Morning

**AMBER'S POV:**

I woke up groggily from my sleep to a buzzing sound coming from the bedside table, and lazily pressed the button in the alarm standing on top of it, signaling that it was 7:30 in the morning. Now, you may think I'm crazy for waking up so early, but I was always liked doing so. I used to enjoy the first hours of sunlight ever since I was a kid in the foster house, and the heat used to make me feel stronger, fiercer. I stood up from my bed and opened the curtains of my bedroom window, letting the light invade the room, and felt better already. I strutted my way to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, staring disappointed at golden mess I called hair. "Why must my hair be so rebellious?" I muttered to myself.

I picked up the hairbrush that was lying in the sink and started to straighten my hair, or at least try to. After 3 minutes of fighting my own hair, I gave up and just tightened it up in a ponytail. I stared at my reflection, and saw my own auburn eyes in the mirror, remembering me of Hestia, and of how I missed having her taking care of me. I shrugged the feeling off my mind, something I was used to do already. "I'm 18 and a grown up now, I can take care of myself." Still, I frowned a little bit, looking one last time at my own eyes in the mirror, feeling like they were staring back at me. I left the bathroom and entered the bedroom again, opening my small wardrobe and starting to pick up my work uniform: a Yellow cap with a small pizza drawn in the front, and a cooking apron. I managed to get a decent job at the coffee and pizzeria down the street, just enough for me to keep going through High school. It was November and I was just finishing the senior year and hadn't made any friends, but I felt it could have been worse.

I was just starting to take my pajamas off when I heard someone knocking at the door. "Who would knock at my door at this time in the morning?" I asked myself. Leaving the bedroom, I walked until I was in front of the door, and narrowed my eyes before turning the doorknob, meeting a desperate pair of unsettling eyes, green like spring grass.

"Heeeeey Abbie, long time no see, eh?" The guy muttered nervously, before entering through the door and closing it fast behind him. He looked like he had 20 to 24 years old, but was just as tall as me and had blonde hair that seemed to have a weird green tint to it. I could see that he was scared, and he also knew my nickname. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Excuse me? You seem obviously scared by something, and as much as I feel bad for you, this is my home you're barging into, and how do you know my name?"

"No time to explain! You have to pack everything necessary and we need to leave through the escape ladder right now. I will explain everything on the way!" He said, pushing me to my bedroom where the escape ladder hanged out outside. I turned around and grabbed his shoulders, holding him in place.

"Hang on a little there boy! Who're you and how do you know my name? And what do you mean by _on the way_? On the way to where?" He struggled in place and looked at my pleadingly.

"As I said before, no time to explain! My name is Elpis and there are some uhh, pretty _bad people_ just outside, and they want you! I was sent by your mother to take you to camp, I swear! You have to believe me!".

I froze and he freed himself from my grasp, heading to my wardrobe, starting to pack out clothes in a bag I had for trips, which was also inside the wardrobe. Standing still, I stared at him with wide eyes. My mother sent him here? That can't be true. She left me right after I was born! I'm sure she probably had her reasons but they don't change the fact that she still did it!

"M-m-my mother? I don't have a mother! She left me when I was a child! And what is this camp you speak about?" I spoke nervously, trying to keep calm. The boy stood up from where he was crouching in front of my wardrobe, turned around and looked at me, pushing the bad onto me, making me grab it.

"Listen, I will explain everything on the way to camp Half-Blood! It's a place for people like you, and I will tell you all about your mother too, but we have to go now!"

"People like me? What do you mean?"

"You are not who you think you are, I will explain that on the way too. I've got my uhmm, car parked outside. If you want to live, we have to leave now!" He screamed, pointing at the escape ladder outside the Window.

I hesitated for a little. I didn't even know him until 5 minutes ago, but something about him made me hope that he was telling the truth. I walked to the window and started climbing down the ladder, with him following me close behind. When I reached the ground I gaped, my eyes widening, and I couldn't believe what my eyes were telling me. Occupying the sidewalk and half of the street was an actual locomotive with one wagon attached to it.

"That is your car?" I screamed at Elpys, who had just reached the ground behind me.

"No time to explain, get in the wagon if you want to live!" He screamed pointing to the stairs where we had just been, before running to the wagon. I looked up to see two Snake-like women Sliding down the stairs surprisingly easy considering that they had tad two tails instead of legs. Wait. _Tails_? I suddenly felt a jolt of trust for the green eyed boy. Yep, I definitely trusted him now. I ran to the wagon, entering through the door Elpys had left opened on his way in. I was immediately pulled to the right, falling in a leather couch as a spear zipped through the air right next to head, getting stuck on the wall opposite to the door. I widened my eyes even more, if that was possible, and pushed the door, closing it. Elpys, who had pulled me and was sitting next to me on the couch, stood up and pressed a button on the front wall of the wagon. A microphone fell down from the ceiling, hanging by a cable.

"All right Jeff, Wind up that motor! We are going to Camp Half-Blood!" He screamed in the microphone, and I instantly felt the wagon starting to stir under me held tighter in place when the locomotive started to move.

"Who's Jeff?" I asked, wondering how a locomotive was actually riding through the streets of NY with no apparent tracks.

"Jeff is the name of this old piece of junkyard we call locomotive." Suddenly a small cloud of smoke jolted from a pipe in the ceiling, hiding Elpys's head in black fumes. I heard him coughing. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT. BEAUTIFUL AND MODERN-LOOKING LOCOMOTIVE." He said in a mockingly angry tone, before laughing and wiping away the cloud of smoke. "He was a present your mother received from your uncle, Hephaestus". The smile that was creeping on to my face died down a little.

"There it is again. I already said, my mother left me, she probably doesn't even knows me or remembers me, and isn't Hephaestus the name of a Greek god or something like that?"

"You are wrong Amber, your mother never left you. Well, she did actually leave you in the front door of that foster house, but she was there all the time with you until you left the place."

"Y-y-you mean H-Hestia is my mother?" I gulped down the lump that was forming in my throat. "And I lived there all that time without knowing it?".

"Yes Amber. She couldn't tell you because she was protecting you from harm and didn't want you to find out about the world you are part of until you really needed to. Normally, people like her can't be close to their children, but your mother doesn't attract attention from her family a lot."

"What do you mean, _people like her?_ And what is this other world that you keep talking about?" I was forming a theory in my head, remembering the history classes I had earlier this year, but it was silly, they were just myths.

"Come on Amber, Your mother's name is Hestia, and your uncle is named Hephaestus. Think a little about that." He said, looking at me expectantly.

"Do you mean I'm ..." My head was racing, and I didn't believe what I was thinking.

"The daughter of Hestia, the Goddess of the hearth, home and family? Yes you are." He said, with a serious look. "You are a demigoddess Harry!" He finished, laughing to himself.

I laughed a little over the stupid pun, but still couldn't believe what I learned. Me? A demigoddess? And Hestia was a goddess? And she was also my mother? What did that even mean to me? What is this Camp that Elpys keeps talking about?

"I know that that is already a lot of information, but I've got to fill you up about how your life as a demigoddess will be from now on, and many other things. You're in for a looooong talk ma'am. So hear me out okay?" I nodded, and he started telling everything about this new world I was part of. I mentally trailed away from the conversation after a few minutes, looking through one of the wagon windows, the morning sun still shining bright in the sky, no clouds hiding its warmth, wondering If I would have an easier time making friends in this camp than I had at high school.


	3. Thinking About Home

**Hello guys! Just here to give a thank you to anyone who reviewed, followed or just passed through and gave a look! You weren't many but I expected no one so it's already way better than I expected! So, enough with my blabbering and let's go to the next chapter shall we?!**

 **PERCY'S POV: (Same day)**

I was sitting on one of the low couches in the mess hall in Camp Jupiter, eating some blue pancakes, my favorite food ever. I started thinking about how much I missed being all the time on Camp Half-Blood, the place where I truly felt at home, not that New Rome wasn't good or inviting, because it was, and Annabeth being with me during these years he spent doing college also helped a lot, especially when he had a hard time in class, which meant almost all the time, and it was really pleasuring too, but I truly missed the place where I felt I truly belonged to, and I missed spending more time with his friends, or flying on Blackjack, or even doing practice in the arena and the gods knew how much I missed playing Capture-the-flag. New Rome was good, but college was finally over, not that I needed to work in an actual job right now. He could live a few more summers in Camp Half-Blood, enjoying his well-deserved peace. After all, he _did_ save the world twice, always with help from his many friends of course. He stopped overthinking all that information's when he felt a sudden nudge on his side.

"Your ADHD is going strong today, Kelp Head! You even stopped eating your pancakes and that means something really serious is going on." Annabeth teased, snickering just next to me on the couch. Sitting on the opposite couch, facing the both of us, were Frank and Hazel, hugging each other's shoulders like they were born this way, and considering how much time they spent together, I wouldn't doubt that being possible. But I was guilty of the charge too. Annabeth and I have gotten reaaaally clingy to each other these last years, after all we _did_ go through Tartarus together. Nothing was going to break us apart. _Ever_.

"Just thinking about how is it going to feel going back to Camp after these years away. It has been a really long time since the war ended, and I keep thinking about how I miss everything about the place." I answered, getting closer to her and kissing her lightly on the cheek, which made her giggle like a true daughter of Aphrodite, but don't ever tell her that I ever had that thought, or I'm sure i will end up dead with a sword up my butt.

"I miss there too, but I wouldn't give my diploma on Architecture for nothing in this world." Annabeth said, in a serious tone.

"Does that mean that a diploma has more game than me? I feel like a loser now!" I said, mocking a pout. I may have said that I felt like a loser, but truly, I felt like the luckiest person in the planet. I had really scored the jackpot with Annabeth. She was perfect in everything, even at being mad at me for being a dumb goof most of the time. The way she tried to set her blonde curls right, but always had a rebel one going across her face, giving a gorgeous charm to her penetrant grey? Silver? He never quite managed to make what color exactly her eyes were. He just knew that she was beautiful. Everything about her was. And she loved a doofus like him.

"Uh, Percy? Hello? Are you there? I was just joking about the diploma Seaweed Brain!" She said in a loud tone, waving her hand in front of my eyes. I woke up from my ADHD induced daydream once more.

"Sorry Wise Girl. I was just wondering how could I have been so blessed by the gods by ending up with someone so perfect and beautiful like you. I truly, really hit the jackpot in the game of life." I said, a wide smile creeping into my face as she started blushing hard.

"W-Well, I suppose I didn't get no bad luck either. You just saved the world twice, _Seaweed Brain_." She said in a mocking arrogant tone, still blushing, before we both leaned in, our lips touching softly for a long time before we heard laughing and giggling from the other couch. We both stopped to see Frank and Hazel laughing their butts off, like we were some kind of funny stand-up show.

"You two are so cute and perfect for each other!" Hazel said in such a high toned cute voice she might just turn into a kitten on the spot. Frank started laughing even harder, and me and Annabeth joined him.

When we had all calmed down from laughing until our breaths ran out, Frank started muttering a question.

"So, are you two excited for tonight?"

"What do you mean, Elephant man?" I said, being my dumb self, as usual.

"Of course he means the surprise welcome party Kelp Head. Don't tell me you thought they wouldn't throw a welcome party?" Annabeth said, starting to laugh at my Seaweed Brain again.

"W-What? No, I totally figured that, just forgot about it!" I said, mocking Annabeth's know-it-all tone of voice. I did NOT figure that out.

All three of them looked at me with a smile and said: "Yeah, we totally believe you Percy." Then everyone started laughing again, me included. I couldn't wait to go home and just party with my friends that I had missed so much. So much for a night that could be perfect without a certain redhead spilling prophecies in the middle of the dance floor…

 **OOOHH PROPHECY TIME PEOPLE! Percy and Annie are both going back to Camp! Can it get more exciting?! Oh yes it can! Review, review, review and also favorite! You have no idea how much it helps!**


	4. Reaching Camp

**Heeeeey everyone! Here's the chapter you were waiting for! Enjoy! P.S: I forgot saying this on the other chapters, but no, sadly, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I don't own HoO. I wish I did, but I don't!**

 **AMBER'S POV:**

It was still morning when the locomotive came to a stop on top of a hill with an enormous tree on the very top of it. The tree emanated a golden glow that seemed to reach far away distances. I still couldn't understand how the wagon could move without tracks under it.

"Well, we're finally here!" Elpys said in an animated, hopeful and energetic tone that sounded just like a child. It was cute in a way.

"Why are you so excited? I thought I was the newcomer here." I said laughing, while leaving the wagon holding my bag in my hands, when I was got my sides scared to the earth's atmosphere when I realized I was facing a really big, and loud snoring dragon sitting behind the tree on the other side of the hill. I started turning around to go back inside the wagon when Elpys started pushing me forward.

"Chill girl! He doesn't bites, probably. And I've never been here myself so that's why I'm so excited!". Wait. Did he just said he was never here? What the sacred donkey butt?

"You've never been here? What do you mean? I thought you knew all about camp! You even told me about some camper's personal lives and you also know Chiron!"

"Actually, I don't. Your mother does. You see, she isn't noticed by people a lot, in general, or by gods, or monsters, or anything for the matter. She just knows how to blend in, and she doesn't care for attention as much as the other 11 or 12 power dudes up in NY. So she usually spends time here in camp by the fire in the dinning pavilion when there are, well, diners going on there. She isn't noticed by a lot of people. But she sure hears a lot. She told me everything she knew about camp. I think you will like it here, people here are almost always good company to keep." He said, with an ever growing smile on his face.

"So you're telling me I will get to see Hestia here? I miss her." I said, frowning a little bit at the memories I had of her, and how her face always made me feel at home. Elpys frowned a little before answering.

"She actually won't be able to. Word spreads fast in NY and when Zeus found out that you were a daughter of Hestia, he got a little upset at the thought of his maiden sister having a child, and the fact that she was with you during almost your entire life taking care of you personally didn't help either." My frown deepened.

"Aw Amber, don't be like that! I know you miss your mother but living here will be exciting and you will find good company, I promise!" Well, I hope I do, but now I remembered something that was nagging my thoughts with curiosity.

"Ok, I will trust your word. But Elpys, how have you never even been here before? Aren't you a demigod? Where else could you go?"

"If I was a roman demigod, I would probably have gone to Camp Jupiter, the one I told you on our way here remember? But the thing is I'm not actually a demigod."

"What do you mean? What else could you be? You really look like a mortal. Are you a normal mortal, like, born from mortal parents?"

"Not that either. Have you ever heard about the story of the Pandora Pithos?"

"Pithos? Didn't you mean to say Pandora's Box?" I was curious about where this was going.

"No. I meant pithos. I don't know what is up with people. It was never a box! But forget about that. You remember that in the story the PITHOS used to hold a crapload of evil stuff and all that but it also held the spirit of hope? When Pandora opened the whatever-you-want-to-call-it, all the evil inside came out, but the spirit of hope remained. The thing is that your mother, due to a certain demigod, ended up having the pithos in her hands after the Second Titan War, and instead of just holding it, or putting it on her bedside table for decoration or whatever, she decided that to free the spirit inside instead, now that there was no harm in doing so anymore. When she did, I came out, with flashy green fireworks and confetti and all that. So yeah, I'm the spirit of hope. It's not as special as it sounds, as to me it seems that I have no special power, other than having an actual body, differently from other spirits."

"Aww man, just when I thought I could relate to you being weird, you turn out to be even freakier than i thought." She said, with a mocking pout. Elpys pouted before I went and hugged him.

"No need to be sad, just kidding. You are the most normal Greek spirit in the history of Greek spirits." He instantly calmed down before I pushed the hug away looking at his eyes as we both started laughing loudly. We were interrupted by a sound like horse hooves hitting the grass, getting louder every second. We both turned to see a really tall man with a big, giant, horse butt.

"Greetings! I'm Chiron, the activities director here at camp. You two must be Amber and Elpys, am I right? It's a pleasure to meet you both." The centaur said, with a huge grin on his face.

"The pleasure is ours Chiron, but how did you knew we were coming?" I said.

"Your mother visited the camp and spoke directly to me, telling me you two were coming. She never visited again though. Come on, I will show the camp to both of you." He said, before turning and starting to clop away. We followed him.

What I saw over the hill was beautiful. The camp was big. I could see a field of strawberries over to the left that looked really delicious. When we reached what seemed to be a big rustic mansion, Chiron stopped before facing us.

"This is the Big House, we use it for the council meetings and it also works as the camp's infirmary. Elpys, you may stay here if you want, or you can make home in the Hermes Cabin." Elpys nodded. After that we headed to the cabins where Chiron showed me Hestia's cabin, my new home. On the way there I noticed no one payed us much attention. Everyone seemed to be working on organizing what seemingly was going to be a huge party. When I asked Chiron about it, he mentioned the returning of two demigods he cared much about, Percy and Annabeth, who were big part of the reason the gods conquered victory over the giants in the Second Giant War. Elpys had told me about them and how they were really nice and generally really good people, and I trusted his word. I was already excited to meet them. When we finally reached my cabin, Elpys left with Chiron to settle in. He chose to stay in the Big House. I stayed behind to settle in myself. The Cabin had a rustic style, with columns of mahogany logs. The inside felt like the coziest place I ever entered. The air was fresh and had a forest scent. Directly opposite of the door, on the back wall, was a giant fireplace and the temperature was just cold enough so you could enjoy the heat from the fire perfectly. In front of the fireplace stood a red crimson couch in the form of an U. In the corners of the fireplace wall stood two red minibars. Nice, a girl in growth stage can always use snacks. I feel excited to meet new people here already. Maybe I should help with the party setups. That sounds like a good plan.

 **Hey guys! Next chapter is going to feature Percy and Annabeth's return to the camp with a huge party! If you are liking this fanfiction, please favorite and review, it helps a lot! See you in the party!**


	5. Announcement!

**Hey guys! This isn't a new chapter. I'm just here to tell you that I haven't updated a chapter this week yet because I'm planning the plot in my head, putting things together and seeing how some things fit or don't. I'm sorry to make your hopes go up for a new chapter, but I'm also happy to announce that I finally have some idea of where I'm going to go with this fanfiction and I will finally be putting my ideas on paper for the next chapter and the others chapters too! Expect an update in at maximum one week from now. Promise! Thanks so much for everyone that followed and favorited and reviewed. It really helps a lot and makes me pumped for writing! Bye!**


	6. The Party is Just Starting

**Hello guys and gals! Here's the long awaited chapter! Thanks for everyone who is avidly following this fanfic. Please enjoy!** _I was listening to_ _Doing it Right – Daft Punk ft. Panda Bear when writing this chapter. I'm telling you guys this because why not_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

 **ANNABETH'S POV:**

People have a lot of places they can call home. I had some. My dad's house in San Francisco and New Rome too, but none of those made me feel like when I was at the camp. It truly made me feel cozy and warm. It felt like I was born to belong to this place and nowhere else. I don't know what I would've done without it. And yet I managed to survive some few years away, and I think it probably has to do with Percy being with me the entire time. He was my anchor. He would always protect me in the face of danger, not that I do need protection but he was always a gentleman, even if a goofy one. If I felt sad or bad for whatever reason, he would just hug me, and time would seemingly stop, and he would comfort me forever. No one else ever made me feel like that. Not my dad and certainly not my mother. Only he could make me open myself up, and only he could see me when I was vulnerable. I was lucky I had him. I couldn't ever find anyone better. I was close to Thalia's tree with him when I jumped in place because someone suddenly kissed my neck.

"Hey wise girl. I'm the kelp head here. I'm the one who's supposed to be daydreaming." Percy said with a grin plastered on his face. I stared at his sea green eyes, wondering why they were so beautiful, before remembering what he had just done. My cheeks started to redden really fast, and I thanked the gods it was already night, so he couldn't see.

"I'm a free girl, I'm allowed to daydream anytime I want, Seaweed Brain." I said with a Humph, before giving him a fast peck on the lips. "Now let's go, everyone is probably waiting for us." I said, before grabbing his hand, my bags on the other one, with him holding his bags too. Argus had given us a ride from New Rome all the way here, and we had just arrived.

"All right Wise Girl, lead the way!" He said, laughing at my eagerness. We started going down the hill towards the Big House to greet Chiron, when a detail caught our attention.

"Everything looks so dark" Percy said, and I nodded. There were no lights on. Did something happen? Everyone was probably just hiding waiting for us but we are demigods so we can never be too careful. We had just arrived in front of the Big House when we felt our bags disappear from our hands. We turned around to see a pale and tall guy with dark hair just as big as a lion's mane dangling around his shoulders, grinning at us. Percy grabbed my waist in a side hug before seeing who it was.

"Going anywhere?" He said, still grinning, before dropping the bags in the ground and locking Percy and I into a crushing hug.

"Hey Zombie Breath, long time no see, and holy Poseidon you are just as tall as I am! That's just wrong!" Percy said, grinning too, while still being crushed in a hug. "Now let us go or you might end up cracking us in half!" He finished, before Nico broke the hug.

"Really has been a long time , Kelp Brains." I laughed at the two. "But let's not keep everyone waiting shall we? I also have a DJ table to take care of." He finished, grinning even more.

"DJ table, dead breath? Who are you and what did you do with the real Nico?" I asked, laughing.

"Eh you know, I'm really old and I dig listening to old music a lot. One day my Dad caught me singing some old songs and asked if I enjoyed music. I said I did and he gave me a DJ table." Nico said, shrugging.

"Wait a little there. Hades, the Lord of the Dead, your father, gave you a DJ table?" Percy said, laughing.

"Yeah, it was really nice of him and man do I enjoy it." He said, laughing too. I noticed Percy's hand was still in my waist and reddened a little. "Now come on already, like I said before, we don't want to keep everyone waiting." He finished before pushing us towards a torch lit path going to the dining pavilion. When we arrived, all the darkness disappeared when fireworks suddenly lit up the sky, and the giant Bonfire in the middle of the pavilion also roared too, illuminating everything. The tables were nowhere to be seen, and floating above the fire was the biggest disco ball I had ever seen, not that I had seen that many. Around the fire was one of those color changing dance floors, only it was enormously bigger and covered the entire pavilion. There were people cheering and screaming our names all around the pavilion. . I looked up to a tall roofless wood cabin the opposite side of the pavilion, where Nico was talking on a microphone already, probably after shadow traveling when we were distracted.

"WHAT'S UP EVERYONE, AFTER 2 YEARS OF GIVING US SOME ICE, THE TWO BIGGEST GOOFHEADS IN TOWN HAVE COME BACK TO GRACE US WITH THEIR PRESENCE. WELCOME BACK KELP BRAINS AND OWL HEAD!" He screamed on the microphone before a song I recognized being Houdini by Foster the People started playing loudly, signaling the night had just begun.

"Nico as a DJ? Who would've guessed that?" Percy said, snorting and I nodded, laughing too, both at Nico's display and at Percy's snort.

Some people started dancing while some others came in our direction to greet Percy and me. The night was just starting, and I couldn't ask for a better place to be in the world right now other than here. This is my family, my place. Camp Half-Blood, our little piece of paradise on earth.

 **Muahahahaha! Stalling forevah! I know I'm evil, but I promise, next chapter, THERE WILL BE PROPHECIEEEES! See you reaaaally soon :D**

 **Also favorite, follow and review! It really helps a lot! Bye!**


End file.
